crashing down
by sincerely sunshine
Summary: moliver one-shot. -- That's how it goes- we love until we hate. Just know that we all fall down.


i would appreciate reviews, comments, critique, anything.

_all fall down_

'_I love you._'

Three words, eight letters, and about one point two seconds to say. Yet, it took years to build even the slightest bit of confidence to say them. It shouldn't have taken so long to string these words in a sentence, and yet, for him it was so hard. He has said them before, but never has it been so incredibly hard. Because they were never her. They were never her. They were never as beautiful, wonderful, breath taking, charming, eccentric as her. Everything was different with her. There was a fine, fine line dividing them. of friendship and maybe something more, of reality and pretend. But he had to take this chance on her. It was just so hard.

'_I am so sorry..._'

Four words, ten letters, and about two point four seconds to be whispered from her mouth. Dripping with regret and sympathy and honey with a southern twang in it. It was sweet and sour, and the most graceful rejection he could receive from her. He broke. And she stroked his arm softly, as if trying to ease his pain that suddenly overcame his entire body. His blood ran cold, pulsing with venom and poison.

'_I'm dating Jake Ryan..._'

And he broke again. A knot tying tightly in his stomach, his heart dropping to his toes and his vocal chords suddenly sewn together. He could not move, he could not speak. so she spoke where he couldn't, moved where he couldn't. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lip curled inward as her teeth dug into her glossed lips. She interlaced her slender fingers between his, limp by his sides and tingling with pins and needles.

'_I couldn't tell you or Lilly or any one... I'm so sorry..._'

Where was their trust? They were friends. They were fucking friends, but she just decided to leave out the small detail that she was dating that monster again!? He could feel his knees beginning to shake, his body rippling with goosebumps, exploding onto his skin like a disease, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. But that made sense. Every single bruise he counted on her hips, her shoulder blades- or her angel wings as he called them, admiring as she could position them so far out from her exposed back, making them seem like the wings of a fallen angel- or her collar bone, or her thighs... and she said she just tripped during her dance practices for Hannah Montana. Yeah fucking right.

'_How could you..?_'

She choked up as he pulled his fingers forcefully from hers, sending her arm flying away from her body, her fingers cracking and her bones shaking under paper thin skin. She didn't understand. She couldn't understand. She hadn't meant for this to happen, she didn't mean to lie to him. But she just knew that he would be angry and he would leave her. But she needed him. She fucking needed him.

'_Oliver..! Please..!_'

He couldn't hear another word fly from her mouth. He was shaking now, his fists clenched by his sides, acid dredging up in his throat. His eyes hardened over. He couldn't believe her betrayal. Her lies had gone far enough. He trusted her. He fucking trusted her. And everything they had meant absolutely nothing for her. She was always crawling back to him. He knew he wasn't completely free of sin, either. Lilly was god knows where, but he never asked and he just never cared. But with her, he cared.

'_No. Miley, I can't believe you would do this to me!_'

She could feel her knees buckle into each other. Everything was slowing down and speeding up, her mind playing tricks as her crystal eyes unfocused and focused in and out of reality. Her heart pumped faster, trying to reach every tip of her body that was slowly frosting over. Her fingers outstretched towards his wrist, trying to curl themselves around safety, but he swatted her hands away.

'_Oliver... don't... I'm sorry..._'

He swallowed a gulp of bile that rested at the back of his throat. His vocal chords un-lodged themselves long enough for a lump to form between them. He could feel his voice straining, becoming hoarser with each passing moment he stood in this position. He knew it. He fucking knew it. She could never love him. She was too addicted to blood and bruises. She only needed him for a safety net. Always the after thought. Because he was disposable, and just another person to use to escape reality.

'_How can you be so heartless!? I thought I meant something to you!_'

She was grasping for straws, for a voice and something to say. She wanted nothing more than to turn this around, to steer it back to how things used to be. When he was just a donut, and she was just a pretty girl. Back to when he was a rock star, and she was a pop star. Back to when the Titanic sank to the bottom of the ocean floor, and the earthquake destroyed the entire city and the bullets of guns embedded themselves into the bodies of soldiers, ripping the fibers of their flesh, but none of that really matter because they were there to support each other.

'_Oliver... you do... I just..._'

A hollow sound resonated through his body, playing off of his bones, inverting a bitter laugh. He could not believe her any more. He was already so far away from her, even though they still stood inches apart. The details of her features blurred, and suddenly the beauty he once saw was tarnished in rusty apologies and burnt sincerity. He wanted the old naive girl with a bright laugh and an even more brilliant smile. He wanted her silly nicknames and her sarcastic eye rolls. He wanted her back. Before that fucking asshole tore her to shreds, leaving him to stitch each piece delicately back together. But once broken, it can never be put back together right.

'_I am sick of you and this fucked up relationship!_'

She could fix them. She knows she could fix their relationship, save them both. all she knew is that she needed him, and he needed her and they just needed each other. They weren't always so fucked up. They always needed each other. He needed her pop star persona. She needed his adoration. He needed her carefree, southern brightness. She needed his welcoming arms and silly charms. He needed her curves and her flaws. She needed his touch and his hunger. He needed her love- something she could not give. She needed his lust- something he would not give.

'_Please... don't leave me..._'

There was no turning back. Their relationship could not be saved as it lay broken at their feet in the few inches that parted them. He always wanted her, and thus selfishly attached himself to her best friend. She always needed him, and thus selfishly threw herself to the merciless nature of any boy that relatively should an interest her (and who could resist her siren's charm?) the foundation between them had always been cracked and poor paved, but it was always crumbling- destined to be destroyed. There was no turning back from the remains of what never really was.

'_I'm sorry Miley, I can't do this any more..._'

She fell to her knees. Shaking, pleading, trying to hold onto the seams of his shirt. But he was moving on as the world turned, and she sat still, grasping for the ghosts of everything she ever knew. She knew that he still had a life, and so much to live for, to keep marching forward towards. He still had his idealistic dreams, and the brightest future outside of the dark hole she had dug herself into. She had been living in the past- in the illusions of everything that used to be- that she had not noticed the world turning. And yet, he had stayed behind for her...

'_Please..._'

He left. There was nothing else left to do or say, except to leave his most tragic friendship behind and everything he held onto.

'_Goodbye Miley..._'

She shattered. And all she has left was the jagged edges of what used to be her most beautiful friendship and everything she needed.

'_Oliver..._'


End file.
